Honk honk
by Ringabel
Summary: Tetsuo is going to a carnival but not all carnivals are fun and games are they? Black Mist just wants to have some fun at Tetsuo's expense. Tetsuo/Black Mist. Roller Coaster sex. (Warning: lemon; obviously.)


Tetsuo decided it was time to go to the carnival that was open only today; it was the one day special of the carnival, the carnival was only open one day. Tetsuo couldn't wait to get himself some prizes and fried chicken. He was walking there and had reached the ticket gate when he felt a large black tentacle on his shoulder. "Hello, Tetsuo.." Black Mist breathed out. "Not you!" Tetsuo yelled, he didn't know how Black Mist could always find him. "How did you find me again? I thought we sealed you away?"

"You thought wrong little Tetsuo!" Black Mist informed him and patted his cheek with his tentacle. "I'm not here to cause you trouble, I just want to play some games, I paid fairly." He purred out into Tetsuo's ear. "Why should I let you?!" Tetsuo yelled out.

"Can't a guy like me have some fun~?" Black Mist said as he wrapped two tentacles around Tetsuo's stomach. "No, you're evil!" Tetsuo shouted, he didn't trust him.

"Come on Tetsuo, I'll be extra special, I'll even stay with you ~" he hummed out, kissing briskly against his neck. Blowing hot air onto the back of Tetsuo's neck. This sent chills over Tetsuo's spine. "I guess so.." Tetsuo said and felt his hairs standing on end from the hot heat.

"Goodie ~" Black Mist smiled and took Tetsuo's hand despite him not wanting him to. They began walking around the carnival. They decided to go throw some balls and get some prizes. "Two tickets, please for tossing milk balls." And the cashier handed them two balls. Tetsuo tossed one and won a stuffed dildo. "What kind of stuffed animal is this?" he asked the man at the throw milk balls, game. "Hm, what is this animal, Tetsuo~?"

"Animal..? This is a dildo, Black Mist." Tetsuo informed him, showing off the plushy purple dildo. "What kind of animal is a dildo~?" he asked licking his lips; Tetsuo couldn't tell if he was flirting. "A dildo is not an animal." And Black Mist smirked "Are you sure, I've heard they're _real_ animals in bed ~" he licked his lips again and put a hand on Tetsuo's shoulder.

"I'll win you something." He stopped and threw a milk ball, knocked over the whole stand, the employee running it was amazed. "Whoaa here is your prize." He said and handed him the whole booth full of stuffed animals. "What is this one Tetsuo?" he asked as he held up a hairy looking stuffed animal. "That's not an animal…" he told him.

"Not an animal? It is fluffy like one, what else can it be?" Black Mist chuckled and pet the animal stuffed animal. "Black Mist that's a pubic hair." He told him, he didn't know what those were. "Is that something you humans have?" he asked and Black Mist only stared and was in awe as he pet the fluffy pubic hair stuffed animal. "W-what?!"

"I asked if you humans have pubic hair?" Black Mist could tell that Tetsuo was being made uncomfortable. "Can you show me~?" and he kissed Tetsuo's neck, startling him.

"Show you what?!" He yelled frantically in surprise, Black Mist smiled and pulled away "Never mind, let us go on the roller coaster." He told him taking his hand with one of his tentacles and dragging him forward. They dropped the stuffed animals because they were nasty and were all sexualized stuffed toys. One was a stuffed dick and it was made of chocolate.

"Shouldn't we eat something first?" Tetsuo asked and Black Mist didn't care for eating, the only thing he wanted to get a taste of was Tetsuo. "Eating is something you humans do, I do not need to eat. Therefore I am better." He told him and pulled Tetsuo closer.

"Yeah but I am." Tetsuo told him as his stomach growled, Black Mist sighed, and he would get the cute chubby man some food. He went to go get Tetsuo some fried chicken because that was Tetsuo's favorite. He came back with a huge bucket of KFC. He also had a hotdog in hand. Tetsuo was stuffing his face with the KFC; he had spicy sauce all over his lips. Black Mist thought it was hot, literally because it was spicy.

Black Mist thought if Tetsuo was going to act like that he would too, he stuffed the hotdog in his mouth and held it with one tentacle as he began to deep throat it. Sliding the hotdog back and forth down his throat. He pulled it out with a plop, saliva dripping off the hotdog. "You want some Tetsuo~?" he asked in purred tone. Tetsuo's face was flushed from looking at Black Mist suck so attentively on the hotdog.

"What?" Tetsuo asked as he nearly choked on the words, Black Mist smiled and hushed him with a tentacle. "Would you like a taste~?" He purred licking the sauce off of his tentacle as he pulled it away from Tetsuo's lip. Tetsuo didn't understand what was happening.

"A taste of what?" Tetsuo repeated, Black Mist didn't like how he didn't know. He pressed his saliva-coated lips that were encased in hotdog juice. He licked Tetsuo's lip, tasting the spicy hot sauce of the wings still. "How about that ride~?" Tetsuo was stunned but said nothing and followed Black Mist. What a day at the carnival.

"Two tickets for a ride on the roller coaster." Tetsuo asked and was handed tickets and they got on and Black Mist smiled "Hold on tight to me, baby if you need too~" he purred and rubbed a tentacle across Tetsuo's cheek. "Uh sure…" Tetsuo said, not knowing why Black Mist was acting like this.

The roller coaster started speeding off, it was going at top of the line speed. He took a slow dip down and sped up, the wind blowing through their hair. Well at least Tetsuo's hair. "Cold my chubby hubby~?" Black Mist asked as he wrapped a tentacle around his waist. "Uh.." was all Tetsuo could say and let out a scream as they dipped down the roller coaster and went in big circle and was suspended upside down, turns out the ride was broken.

The two were suspended in midair. It was awkward. "Great looks like we're stuck here eh?" Tetsuo said, nearly losing his lunch from being upside down. It made him feel sick. He felt a tentacle wrapping around his neck. "What're you doing?" he asked very confused. "Keeping you safe~" he hummed out; he smiled. "I wanted to do this while we were on the ground, but this seems more fun~" he hummed and laced his tentacle into Tetsuo's pants, pulling them off as they fluttered to the ground. "What do you mean?!" he yelled out very scared.

"I stopped the roller coaster for us to have some time to have some fun~" he purred, kissing Tetsuo's neck and not even in fear that they could fall out at any moment. He slipped a tentacle inside Tetsuo's trousers and fished out his penis. It was suspended in midair and was dripping pre-cum. The tentacle began working up his shaft, massaging and carefully parading around it. "Mmm how is that?" he asked as he rolled his tentacles up and down his shaft, again and again. Massaging and making sure he coated it with his slimy essence. Tetsuo was unsure of all of this but was moaning out anyway.

He was in fear but also in pleasure, Black Mist was working him harder and went back and down again and again. "Mmm humans are so interesting~" he bellowed out as he felt the squirts of semen, pooling onto his tentacle, it was coating it.

The warm cum dried on his tentacle. "Ah.. ah..! Mist why..?" he begged, Black Mist only laughed and brought his tentacle back to him and licked it off. "I don't know." He said and then the roller coaster started up again just as Tetsuo was about to cum again, they took off high speed as Tetsuo came, the cum over flowing and spilling everywhere, he ejaculated and it flew out as the roller coaster went on; Cum flying out of the roller coaster and Black Mist laughing.

The roller coaster came to a stop, Black Mist floated off and chuckled "It was fun Tetsuo, bye maybe we can have fun again ~" he licked his lips remembering it all. Carnivals in the human world were amazing.

"…I'm never going to the carnival again alone.." Tetsuo breathed, he couldn't believe this all happened, he slightly hoped it happened again because even if Black Mist was using him, it felt nice to feel appreciated, he could even say he had fallen for him.

It was the best day at a carnival Tetsuo had ever had.

He would never forget it, he would always remember. He had the taste of Black Mist on lips to remember it all by. And the stuffed plushy he won him.


End file.
